Hachi!
by Pandarulz
Summary: A strange boy's adventures to find true love. Will he be able to? Or will he get put down by everyone? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Hachi!

_**Chapter 1: Hachi!**_

My name is Hazuka Haruna i'm 16 years old and ever since I was about 5 years old I had lived with grandpa until he died about 2 years ago. So I would be living alone for the rest of my life, unless I like, got a boyfriend or something...or so I thought until this weird little boy shows up on my doorstep. This is his story...

* * *

One rainy day I was alking home from school without an umbrella. I was soaked to my shoes. I was about to unlock and open my door when I heard screaming.

"Uwaaah!"

I turned around. a little boy about 6 or 7 was running straight towards me. He stopped right in front of me panting. I looked down at him.

"Lady please help me!" He wailed.

I looked up. A balding man in a gray suit was running towards us. I couldn't make out his face in all of the rain. Quickly, I picked him up and ran into my house. Inside, I locked the door and pulled down all the blinds. The little boy sat on the carpet of the living room floor and watched me run around frantically. Then I heard the old guy bangin on my door.

"Open up!", He yells " That's my kid!"

I turned to the boy on the carpet and I ask him...

"Hey little kid is he your father?"

The little boy shook his head. The bald guy was still banging on my door so I decided to open it... The old guy rushes in and knocks me over. He goes into my living room and takes the little kid.

"Help me Lady!" He screams.

"Hey wait!" I chase after the Q ball holding the boy.

I still had my bookbag on and I couldn't run so fast due to all the homework my evil teachers assign me every night. **_But then, if it was that heavy what if_** I tought. I took the bag off of my back swing it around twice and then I hurled it straight at him. KLUNK! Bullseye!I nailed him right on the head. It was a fairly easy target due to his head being so shiny. I ran to where the guy had fallen over. he was out cold. I pick up my bag and the crying boy and walk back into my house. Inside I wipe the tears from his face saying

"It's okay, I'ts okay. Everything"s gonna be all right."

But then, I notice something strange about him he seemed perfectly normal at first, red hair, yellow eyes, a tail...Yes a tail people, he had a **_tail. _**And two huge orange ears and sharp teeth, the exact replica parts of a fox.

" It's too dangerous to go back out side" I tell the boy,"I'll take you back home tommorow morning. Where do you live"

"Well",he says," I don't really live anywhere. I'm homeless"

"Well I'll give you a home right here at my house"

"Okay", He says

**_Wow I actually have someone to live with. _**I thought

"What's your name?"

" A name? I don't have a name"

"I'll give you one, Hmm Lets see. Ah! I've got it I'll name you Hachi Haruna"

_**Yes, Hachi Haruna my new little brother.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Transmission Start**

Somewhere in a nearby factory two scientist were watching a being in a tube of liquid.

"We may have preserved her life", one of the scientists said,"But we don't know if she'll survive in the rest of the world"

"Yes", The other one said, "But we'll just have to find out when the time comes..."

**Transmission End**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaoruko's in love

**_Chapter 2: Kaoruko's in love_**

Hazuka Haruna hadn't gone to school for a week, taking care of a little boy by yourself isn't easy. It was thursday afternoon when she got a phone call from her principal Mr. Tazuna.

"Miss Haruna," He says, " It's been a week since you've come to school is something wrong?"

"No Mr. Tazuna, everything's fine"

" Well you must come to school tommorow or we're calling social security"

"Good bye Mr. Tazuna"

* * *

The next day Hazuka go up from her bed beside Hachi and got dressed. She went into the kitchen to fix herself a bowl of cereal when Hachi groggily walked into the room half-asleep.

"What'r you doing big sister?", He asked.

"Making breakfast. Would you like some Hachi?"

"Sure"

They sat on the couch by the small table in the living room watching television

"Hey Hachi", Hazuka said

"Yes?" He answered.

"is it okay if, you know , you'd stay home by yourself today. My teacher says I have to go to school"

" Whaa?... Oh alright I'll stay here"

"That's a good boy Hachi"

After they were done eating their cereal Hazuka went into the kitchen and put the bowls in the sink. She walked back into to the living room by the front door and to her surprise her bookbag was al ready to go and everything (or so it seemed)

"Good bye Hachi see you this afternoon"

* * *

She walked out of the front door and down the sidewalk. Her fend Mitsumi was waiting for her.

" Hey Hazuka how come you haven't been to school lately?"

"Um... I've had to take care of something"

"All week?"

"Yeah. It's alot harder than it seems"

"Well what is it maybe I could help"

"Well...um...About a week ago a little boy showed up on my doorstep and I've beentaking care of him ever since. And he's not really a regular boy, I mean He's got these huge furry ears and a tail"

"What??"

"Yeah I know what's up with that? And today I had to leave him at my house alone and I really didn't think that was a good idea. But you gotta do what you gotta do".

"Well it's not really that bad I mean you could've left him at my house"

"Yeah I guess so." Hazuka said as they neared the school.

They walked into their homeroom class together and set down their book bags on their desks. As Hazuka opened her bookbag...

"EEP!" she screamed.

"Hi-ya sis!" Greeted Hachi.

"You've been hiding in my book bag this whole time?!" Hazuka interrogated Hachi angrily.

"So is he what you've been taking care of? He's so cute!" said Mitsumi

All the girls crowded around Hazuka, Mitsumi, and Hachi who was still in his pajamas.

"Kyaa!"screamed one girl look at him,"He's soooooo cute!"

"Eep. Youre right screamed another. " I could just eat him up"

Basically that's pretty much what happened throughout the whole day. The teachers didn't mind they thought the exact same thing about Hachi. After school Hachi, Mitsumi, and Hazuka walked home.

"See you tommorow"called Mitsumi about to go into her house'

"Kay bye!"Hazuka answered.

As Hachi and Hazuka walked into their house Hazuka siad" Hachi you're going to elementary school tommorow.

* * *

The next day Hachi and Hazuka went to the elementary school that was by their house. It was a pretty nice school, the kids and all that Jazz. Hachi was assigned to Mrs. Yamashiro's classroom.

"Good bye Hachi see you this afternoon"Hazuka called after him

Once inside Hachi realized that this was all a big mistake

He took a seat behind one of the girls with jet black hair.

"Whoa look at his ears" He haerd one of the kids whisper on the other side of the room

"He has a tail" He heard a red-Headed girl behind him say

After school Hachi walked alone to his house. When he realized the black-haired girl running toward him. Hachi looked down

"Did you come to laugh at my ears like evreyone else?" asked Hachi

" No. I like your ears" she said."...My name's Kaoruko Niamura. Nice to meet you"

" M-My name is Hachi Haruna"answered Hachi as He gave Kaoruko a million dollar smile.

Kaoruko's face lit up bright red.

"..."

"...Well I guess I'll see you tommorow" Hachi said after a moment of awkward silence.

"O-Okay". Kaoruko stammered out of embarrasment.

Once inside his house Hachi walked into his and Hazuka's room and took of his Jacket.

"So", Started Hazuka. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner "How was school Hachi?"

"It was okay I guess ",He answered

"You Know you have to go back tommorow right?"

"Oh boy"Said Hachi.

* * *

At the Niamura House Kaoruko sat on her bed and thought of Hachi.

**_How come I can't get Hachi off my mind? _**she asked herself. **_And this warm bubbly feeling in my chest! I can't get rid of it. This feeling that I just want to see him again. This feeling is bothering me like someone just set my Heart on fire. A feeling that-that. A feeling I can't explain in words..._**

**Transmission Start**

The two scientists were overlooking that tube with the being in it again.

"Our latest procedur shows that her vital signs are steadily increasing. At this rate she might actully be able to live!"

"Well, don't count your chickens before they hatch. We've got a million and one things to deal with right now"

"I Understand Dr.Ritchbaum"

"Even if she were to be able to go into the real world, we don't if she could connect a bond to another one of them and bring them back here for research.",Said Dr. Ritchbaum, " Only time will tell if she can fit our..._**requirements.**_

**Transmission end**


End file.
